


Chimera on the Run

by chimeradad



Series: The roadtrip [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradad/pseuds/chimeradad
Summary: After the events of 6B (Anu-kite) Theo decides to leave Beacon Hills, Scotts less than happy about that.





	Chimera on the Run

Scott McCall, no matter how hard he tried he always turned tail and came back to the alpha. As soon as the Anukite was dead and the pack started to branch out Theo had taken the opportunity to disappear, not worried about Liam sending back to hell at the moment. The further he traveled the more he felt the tug in his chest almost like he was trying to drag himself back to the west coast. His body felt like it was being crushed against the seat everytime he started driving again, powering towards Georgia, towards the south east. Away from Beacon Hills.

He had been driving for days, the pain in his chest a dull ache at this point as he focused on the road, on getting away. His phone rang and he glanced at it. Ten missed calls from both Liam and Scott, even one from Corey. He tossed the phone onto the seat next to him, letting it ring as he drove.

Theo was sitting in a booth at some shitty dinner in some shitty town, eating his frys and listening to the messages left on his phone. 

 

\--”Hey Theo..”-- 

Scott’s deep voice came from the speakers, shaking Theo in a way he didn’t quite understand yet.

\--”I understand the need to get away, i get that maybe you want to live your own life finally, but can you please at least tell me where you’re going? Or Liam? Just, someone? Just… be careful, Theo.”--

All the messages sounded like this, someone begging him to come back or let them know whats going on. He didn’t even know what was going on anymore. He just knew he was escaping something. The last message really caught his attention. It was Scott but he was speaking with a slight growl, Theo could feel his irritation through the phone.

\--”Theo, if you do not tell me what’s going on i’m going to track you down myself and drag you back to Beacon Hills. You have an hour to call me back and explain yourself.”--

Theo shivered, paying his bill as he grabbed his backpack and walked out to the truck, weighing Scott’s message. He had left it well over an hour ago so if Scott was serious he was probably already coming after Theo, the thought alone was irritating. Going back was the last thing he wanted, right next to being near Scott McCall and his pack. He started the truck and turned back out onto the side roads leading to remote motels which were cheap and harder to find, perfect. He drove in silence, having broken the radio weeks ago when he had driven Liam home and the beta couldn’t pick a station. The silence made him think. Why was Scott looking for him? Why was he so worried? It’s not like he was pack, not like they had some sort of deep connection that forced them to be close. Scott didn’t owe him anything and he didn’t owe Scott anything. So why the hell did he care so much?  
He sat in the room he had purchased for the night, his jeans on his backpack and his phone charging on the bedside table. A howl sounded outside his door and Theo jumped off of the bed, his claws and fangs barred as the door was kicked open and a woman he’d never seen before opened the door. “Theo Raeken?” She asked, leaving him positively dumbfounded. She must have taken his silence for an answer because her eyes flashed red before her own claws and fangs disappeared. “Scott McCall has been calling every alpha from California to New Jersey to ask if a beta came into our territory. When i said that he was still around he asked me to find you and make you wait.” Theo growled, suddenly feeling cornered as she continued, “ He must really care about you to ask us to stop you for him. He’ll be here in the morning.” This was the worst outcome Theo could think of. Scott fucking McCall, the true alpha, forcing him to stay put as he chased him down. He growled again, preparing to fight this alpha to get out. “Let me leave. I don’t want to see Scott, I don’t want to go back.” She flashed her eyes again, almost in warning as she let out a slight growl. “I didn’t ask what you wanted, beta. Seeing Scott and going back is the least of your problems if you continue.” Theo froze in shock, his claws and fangs retracting, this alpha wasn’t going to let him leave, and judging by the sudden influx of heartbeats he wouldn’t make it out of the room if he somehow managed to over power her. He was truly stuck.

The alpha, Lucia, set up a rotation with her pack having deemed Theo to be a fighter and a runner already. Lucia, slept in the other bed in Theo’s room and one of her betas sat on the floor by the door, drinking coffee and watching Theo. He laid down, deciding that he could at least try to get some sleep, even if he was beyond stressed and unnerved. Of course the nightmares didn’t mellow out for the night, in fact they seemed to have gotten worse. His sister chased him through the halls of some dark place until she cornered him and tore his heart out of his chest, he saw himself being pulled into hell, Scott and his pack watching. He woke up, sweating and screaming. Lucia and her pack must have left because the only heartbeats he could focus on were his own and the alpha sitting on his bed, watching him. “You okay?” Scott asked in that deep, quiet voice that made Theo want to lay in his lap and tell him his deepest fears. Of course he didn’t do that though. Instead he nodded, swallowing and avoiding Scott’s eyes as he laid there. “What are you doing here?” Scott chuffed as he stood, still staring at Theo. “Really? You disappeared with no explanation and refused to answer your phone for anyone. I thought Monroe had gotten you or someone else.” Theo glanced up at him, his gaze freezing on the alpha nervously. “I just needed to get away. I needed to leave. I couldn’t be there anymore.” Scott sighed, visibly annoyed but concern shining through as it always did with him. “Why?” His feet hit the floor, the cold wood causing him to let out a shiver as he pulled himself out of the bed. “I’m not even entirely sure, i thought if i left i’d be able to figure it out. Be able to figure myself out.” Scott nodded, thinking for a moment as Theo pulled on the jeans that he’d left on his bag. “Then i’m coming with you. You’re not going to fight me on this. Either i come with you on your journey of self discovery or i drag your ass back to Beacon Hills behind my motorcycle.”

And that’s how Theo ended up in his truck, Scott in the seat next to him as he drove silently. Scott had a backpack but he was somehow more prepared for a road trip than Theo, insisting they go shopping for necessities before they actually hit the road. His thumb tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of some song he couldn’t remember the name of. Scott was on his phone, probably texting the pack to let them know he was going on an unplanned road trip with the guy that killed him for a few minutes. Stiles was gonna just love this. The alpha groaned lowly, shutting his phone off and setting it aside, turning his attention to Theo. “So we’re gonna just sit in silence for god knows how long?” Theo glanced at Scott, an eyebrow raised as he made a pointed glance to the stereo system. “I meant talking, Theo.” He made a face, turning back to the road and shaking his head slightly. “Why Scotty? Something you wanna know?” There was silence for a moment, the alpha looking out his window, a question obviously on his mind. “What happened to your stereo anyways?” He asked, his voice even as if the question he asked wasn’t the one he had in mind. Theo glanced at the broken radio, the outline of his fist pretty visible. “Liam couldn’t pick a station, i picked one for him.” He focused on the road, trying to Scott, trying to ignore the fact that his chest no longer ached. Scott nodded as if he understood Theo’s reasoning behind his action, he knew his beta could be annoying and he knew that Theo wasn’t the most patient person, especially when it came to Liam. “I see…” It was silent for a while longer, neither of them sure how to make conversation at this point.


End file.
